dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Harrington
Robbie (ロビー, Robii) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. He's the only son of Shane Harrington and Cynthia Harrington, the closest best friend of Julian, Wendy, Darry and Veronica. He's also the beloved husband of Britney and the loving father of Bruce. Appearance Robbie is a handsomely, young child and young man of As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Robbie is the very Biography Background Robbie is born on Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga Robbie's first appears on the episode during when he's alongside with his friends and family to kill Garlic Jr's father, defeat Garlic Jr and his Spice Boys and trapped them in the Dead Zone from he's won't escape again to take over the Earth according to Kami, Korin and Mr. Popo. Film Appearances Dead Zone Robbie's first appears as a teenager and later as a adult on the movie of the flashbacks when he's alongside with his friends and family to kill Garlic Jr's father, defeat Garlic Jr and his Spice Boys and trapped them in the Dead Zone from he's won't escape again to take over the Earth. The World's Strongest He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Robbie is Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Robbie can able to transform into his Equipment * Mystic Samurai sword - Video Games Appearances Robbie is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Robbie, Trivia * Robbie's name means Japanese name means (ロビー or Robii) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Robbie is: Abbreviation of Robert 'Famed; bright; shining. * In French Baby Names the meaning of the name Robbie is: Abbreviation of Robert Famed; bright; shining. * In German Baby Names the meaning of the name Robbie is: Abbreviation of Robert: Famed; bright; shining. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Robbie is: Abbreviation of Robert 'Famed; bright; shining. * It is has its root in Old German. Robbie is a version of Rob: pet form of Robert. See also Bob. Gallery naruto_oc___hello__little_keita_by_namhye_dcgd-1.jpg|Robbie Harrington as a kid and grew up as twelve years old preteen with his mother Cynthia Harrington naruto_oc___hello__little_keita_by_namhye_dcgdsc5-pre.jpg naruto_oc___keita_and_his_mother_by_namhye_dcg-1.jpg keiyuri___pure_love_by_namhye_dbgzh3o-fullview-1.jpg naruto_oc___keita_and_his_mother_by_namhye_dcgdwyj-pre.jpg keiyuri___hypnotic_love_by_namhye_dbj3lun-pre-2.jpg keiyuri___pure_love_by_namhye_dbgzh3o-fullview.jpg kido_family___together_by_namhye_dbiehh0-fullview-3.jpg kido_family___together_by_namhye_dbiehh0-fullview.jpg naruto_oc___family_time_by_namhye_dcghjce-pre-1.jpg naruto_oc___family_time_by_namhye_dcghjce-pre.jpg keiyuri___hypnotic_love_by_namhye_dbj3lun-pre.jpg keitaxyurika____always_with_a_smile__by_namhye-1.jpg keitaxyurika____always_with_a_smile__by_namhye_dby0xpf-fullview.jpg your_son____by_namhye_dbmdsmd-fullview.jpg Naruto oc team reunited by namhye dcwgxu9-fullview.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone # ''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Robbie Harrington is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters